Special Wine
by theblacklist2
Summary: This is after the 2.17 episode (I think its that ep) Following Lizzie's dinner with Ressler. Lizzie decides to share her other wine with someone else... Lizzington.


It was ten'oclock when Lizzie could finally start packing her gear away. The blue cupping her eyes was a deeper than normal, but she didn't feel too bad considering her shift stretched to fifteen hours. The chinese her and Ressler demolished was now cleared, and the bottle of wine Red had given her sat empty on her desk, amongst papers and plastic cutlery. It was sitting there ready to recycle. She wouldn't though, recycle the bottle that is. It meant a lot to her even when it had been drained. Red had obviously gone to great efforts to find it, and she would keep it forever, a lovely reminder of the fun she had with Sam during her childhood. When her stamina would over power his drastically. Lizzie would pick grapes for hours. Sam, not so long. However, she was sure half of the grapes she picked ended up in her belly not the bucket she was meant to fill.

Leaving it on her desk for now, she smiled as she bent down to grab her bag off the floor. Her birthday hadn't turn out so bad after all. Ressler had been very sweet bringing her chinese, and the embarrassment she felt when he found out that she wasn't going to dinner with friends, dissipated pretty quickly. Even if she had her birthday dinner in her office, it was a hell of a lot better than eating leftovers at her motel, in bed with some crap, distorted movie on the television. As she was picking her bag off the ground, the door to her office opened and she hoped it wasn't Ressler demanding her to eat another red-velvet cupcake. If she had anymore she was sure she would turn into one.

"Please don't tell me that's another-"

"Lizzie," Red's voice surprised her and she straightened, almost banging her head on her desk in the process.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

Red stood in the doorway, his customary outfit a tad more scruffy than usual. His vest was hanging open and his cuff links were undone. He was also holding two wine glasses in his hands, and smiling rather enthusiastically.

"I have you a gift, Lizzie. Wine glasses made from sea glass." He lifted each one, spinning the colorful glasses in the dim light. "Now, if this is not recycling, I don't know what is. Aren't they wonderful?"

"Uh, yes." Lizzie nodded, feeling rather perplexed at the gift. Don't get her wrong, they were gorgeous, but another gift from Red? Why? "They must have taken a long time to make." She added.

"Yes, I believe so," Red smiled, his eyes scanning the small space of her office. He could smell chinese and he hoped she hadn't had it for dinner. Why he didn't offer to take her out some where nice was beyond him and a mistake he would most certainly learn from. Watching her hands fiddle around at her desk, his eyes fell on the bottle of wine he had given her. An empty bottle of wine. It caught him off guard, and momentarily speechless, he swallowed, his throat uncomfortably dry. Tearing his gaze away from the bottle, he found he couldn't meet her eye. Which was fortunate, only because she couldn't meet his either. Her hand stilled on the top of the bottle, remembering that he told her to share it with someone special.

Something so trivial should not bother him. She didn't have to share the wine with him. It was a gift. And when gifts were given it usually meant they could do whatever they liked with it.

"I see you've had the wine." He said evenly, chewing the inside of his cheek as he stared down at the glasses. Now he just felt foolish. Carrying around two wine glasses. As if that wasn't a hint enough. "How was it?" He asked, his tone softer.

"It was...drinkable," Lizzie nodded, an excessive amount of tension between them. Did he bring those glasses to drink the wine with her? God, she didn't think. But then, she didn't really think of Ressler either. It was just a spare of the moment thing. She hesitated before replying, "Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it...over chinese.." He replied, failing to hide his disgust, though Lizzie was sure she could detect a bit more disappointment than anything else.

Who had she shared it with?

"Yeah." She couldn't elaborate. Did he really want her to share it with him!? Why else would he bring the glasses..Why did he not say? He had brought her that bottle, and she had drunk it with Ressler over chinese in her office. It was meant to be savoured. She was meant to savour it.

"I must be going." Red's voice broke her out her thoughts. He placed the glasses carefully on her desk, admiring then once again before looking up at her.

"Happy Birthday again, Lizzie."

She frowned at his sudden departure, as if she was almost conflicted...So, he smiled happily at her. He was pleased, he really was. She had obviously had a good night. She was well fed, her cheeks flushed from alcohol, and despite her looking rather tired, she seemed relaxed when he had entered her office, and he hadn't seen Lizzie relaxed in a very long time.

He had brought the wine for her to drink.

With anyone.

It was just a pity she didn't choose him.

* * *

Lizzie shook her head as she exited her car. What a bizarre birthday. She found herself, now, at eleven at night, walking towards Red's front door. In her hands she held her second bottle of birthday wine and two sea glass wine glasses. The things she does for this man, she mused. The things he does for her...Shaking her head again, she sighed. She wasn't going to even think about that.

Lizzie could openly acknowledge, to herself, that she had such a soft spot for him. She didn't know why, how, or when it developed, but it was very real...

And since he had left her office she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to him. She didn't mean for him to be offended. Red had been there for her a lot lately, and they had shared a few tense, emotional moments recently, so they obviously deserved to have a little time when things were light and easy between them. And over a bottle of wine seemed to be just idea.

She knocked on his door, shuffling on her feet because it was late and it was damn cold and she should be in bed. She tried not to yawn, but then again, maybe if he saw how tired she was he wouldn't call her so early tomorrow...

Opening the door, his surprised face made all the tiredness worthwhile.

"Lizzie?"

"Red." She greeted, brushing past him and into the warmth of his house. "It's my birthday as you know, and I feel like I deserve more wine."

Red closed the door slowly, his eyes following her as she turned down the hall and into the sitting room. She really had come to know his house like the back of her hand.

He followed her, frowning when he didn't get the chance to take her coat. "So, you came here?" He questioned, gesturing for her jacket as she shrugged it off. She rolled her eyes when she passed it to him. She could do it herself, but Red and his manners...were...nice. Sweet, even.

"Well, where else was I going to go?" She smirked, though upon thinking about it, her answer was a little more sad than humourous.

"Spending your birthday night with me," Red replied, his face still conveying his shock. "I'm...flabbergasted."

Liz gave him a small smile, allowing him to enjoy this moment. Of her coming to him on a social call. He was still smiling at her when she sat down, and since she was already in such a revealing mood tonight, she could admit, that seeing Red smile was a sight she didn't mind being privy to. Placing the two glasses on the table, she handed him the bottle.

"Would you?" His smile grew at her offer and with it, her heart did to. The wine she had earlier really was making her sappy because she wouldn't usually have such thoughts. Her heart hadn't felt so warm and large in such a long time. She was glad these little truths were safely in her head not letting loose on her lips.

"Are you sure you want to go through both bottles in one night?" Red asked when he read the label of the bottle. It was the one he had given her. He eyed her carefully, wondering how much of the first bottle she had.

She shrugged, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch. "It's my birthday, Red. I can do what I like."

"Of course you can," Red replied lowly, obviously pleased with her answer. He opened the bottle and carefully filled each glass. While passing one over to her, he sat down next to her and lifted his glass.

"To you, Lizzie."

She smiled, her gaze falling to their glasses as they touched. "Thanks." She brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip and washing it around her mouth. She glanced up at him. "Okay. This wine is a lot nicer than that other bottle."

Red nodded, licked his lips and rested the wine glass on his knee. "I would imagine so."

Taking another sip, Lizzie looked around the room they sat in. She had been here on so many different occasions. To discuss cases, to hear stories, to yell at him, to cry on him...To be comforted by him...And now, what would she call this visit? To share her birthday with him? Sitting for a few silent moments, Liz realised the conversation had gone dry. The conversation in her head, not so much. Red was staring out the window, his fingers tapping on his thigh, sipping his wine. She took a large gulp of her wine hoping a conversation starter would pop its way into her mind. Sitting with Red tonight somehow made her feel a lot more nervous than it should.

He finally, almost unfortunately turned back to look at her as she wracked her brain for something to say. The blush was still high on her cheekbones and it made him smile, he really hadn't stopped smiling since she'd arrived. "Is everything okay, Lizzie?"

"Yes," She nodded.

Red chuckled. "Lizzie, I do have to ask. Did you come over here because you thought I wanted to share your wine with you?"

"What? No. No." Lizzie shook her head, clearing her throat. Then, she smiled, and couldn't help the grin spreading across her face. "You did make me feel a bit bad.." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Tasting the wine on his lips again, he shook his head. "Never, Lizzie. Never share a bottle of wine with anyone you don't want to. Never feel bad, especially not with me."

"No, its not that I didn't want to," Lizzie's eyes widened slightly. "And this bottle is just, if not more special than the last so you know.." She swallowed, her body warming from the considerable amount of alcohol in her system. She hadn't had this much wine in a couple of years and her tired body obviously wasn't handling it very well.

"More?"

"You gave it to me," Lizzie moved in her seat so she didn't have to watch him. "And you happen to have an excellent taste in wine. It must be a pretty special bottle for you to choose it."

"This is my favorite," Red agreed, moving over so she could get comfortable. She tucked her legs up underneath her.

Feeling confident, perhaps a little rebellious, Red stretched his arm along the back of the couch. Her blue, cautious eyes followed the length of his arm. He raised an eyebrow when she looked back at him.

"What?" She asked, her stomach in knots.

"Nothing," He replied, a little bit amused. Tapping his fingers on the brown leather, he watched as her eyes snapped back to the movement. "You seem nervous, Lizzie."

Narrowing her eyes, she gazed back at him. "I'm not nervous. Are you nervous?" She countered back.

He laughed, his hand slipping off the couch and back to the safety of his lap. "You make me many things, Lizzie, but nervous is not one of them."

"What is one of them, then?"

He stared at her, silence between them again. Lizzie was challenging him, and even though he wasn't so sure they should go down this road of conversation, and as surprising as her question was, he replied, "You make me laugh."

"Really?" She twisted her lips not quite believing him. "You're quite often laugh, and not at things i've done or said."

Red shrugged, pursing his lips around the rim of the glass. Tipping it back, he caught the last drop of wine, watching as her gaze fell to his lips, then down to his throat.

"I'm sure I made you nervous when I stuck that pen in your neck. Your pulse was beating dangerously fast."

"That it was," Red admitted, placing the empty glass back on the table. "I suppose you do make me nervous from time to time, Lizzie."

"Good." Lizzie smiled, finishing off the last of her wine. "I'm glad," She grinned. "Anyway, I should be going. Can I leave it here?" She asked, gesturing to the wine.

"You don't want to take it?" Red asked, standing from the sofa.

"I want to share it with someone special." She averted her eyes from his quizzical gaze, looking down at the bottle instead. It was much less intimidating. "I have no one special anywhere else."

"Lizzie." Red breathed.

Her mouth popped opened. She had no idea where that came from. Red wasn't special to her...well, wait.

"I really shouldn't be driving." She spoke, her voice confused, her face on fire.

"No, you shouldn't." Red forced himself to take a step away from her. "Take a seat Lizzie. I'll call Dembe."

"No," Lizzie shot out quickly. "I, I don't want to disturb Dembe if he's sleeping."

She needed to leave immediately.

"I can drive you then. If you'd prefer.."

"Can you call me a cab?"

"Lizzie-"

"Please, Red. Please call me a cab."

Breathing deeply, he relented. She looked so uncomfortable. "Fine." He replied, trying not to sound displeased at her choice of travel. "How about a glass of water while we wait?"

"Sure, yes. Thanks." Lizzie nodded. Having Red out of the room while she waited was the only outcome she could deal with right now. 'I don't have anyone special any where else.' That line, coming out of her mouth, would haunt her for ever. Why would she say something like that?

"Lizzie?" Red prodded quietly, handing her a tall glass of iced water. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He was back already? Did he have to be so quick? "Thanks."

"I wish you would have let me take you home. They said they would be twenty minutes. I can't even fathom why it would take so long."

"That's okay. I don't mind waiting outside if you want to go to sleep. Actually, waiting outside is a great idea I think i'll-"

"That is a terrible idea, Lizzie." Red smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She breathed out, taking a big mouthfulof water."It's very late. You're not going to call me over early tomorrow are you?"

"You can't extend your birthday over two days, sweetheart."

"Oh, I know that, but you can."

* * *

After another fifteen minutes making brief, somewhat safe conversation, the beep of the cab had Lizzie relax considerably.

She smiled, begun walking to the door when Red placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your coat."

"Oh."

He helped her put her arms through the sleeves, then stepped in front of her.

"Red, what are you doing?"

Her found the zip, ignored her comment and pulled it all the way up.

"Warm enough?" He asked.

"...Yes."

"Good." Red stepped away and opened the front door. She was about to protest again when he started walking with her down the driveway, but resisted. Because his gentlemen-like qualities were endearing. And quite likeable. Even when she was an independent and stubborn woman.

Opening the front door of the cab, she watched him eye the driver with suspicion, then rattle off Lizzie's motel address when he seemed happy enough to let her go.

"Good night, Lizzie." He smiled at her, leaning in and brushing his lips quickly across her cheek.

She nodded, sat in the cab and let him shut the door.

When the driver pulled away from the curb, she touched her cheek.

She was looking forward to finishing that wine.


End file.
